


Just Passing Through

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 2019 HH Bingo [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Community: Hermione's Haven, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019, Romance, Two-Handed Captain Hook | Killian Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione spends the night in a seaside village in the arms of a sea-captain.





	Just Passing Through

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven's Bingo 2019 for B5 - Killian Jones
> 
> Many thanks to starrnobella for looking this over.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. I also do not own Once Upon A Time - ABC does. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Hermione groaned, pulling over onto the side of the road. The rain was coming down pretty heavily, and she was tired of driving in. Resolved to stop somewhere for the night, she looked down the street and saw what looked like an inn a bit further down. Deciding to stop there for the night, she pulled back onto the street and drove down to park in the inn’s lot. 

Grabbing her small beaded bag and her keys, she exited the car and headed in the front door. It was a small place, and being that she was in a small, quaint seaside village, she wasn’t expecting much.

Making her way to the front desk, she inquired about a room for the night. Lucky for her, there was a spot to stay in for a decent price. Now, all that was left to do was to get some food and a drink. The receptionist pointed out that there was a local pub across the street that had good food. With a quick thanks, Hermione put her raincoat back on and hurried across the street. 

The smell of food hit her hard as she walked inside, and she grinned, her stomach growling. Taking a seat at the bar, she waved the bartender over. 

“What can I get you?” he asked, looking her over. 

“Fish and chips, please,” Hermione said. “And whatever’s on draft.”

“Will do,” the bartender said, moving away. He returned in a moment and placed a frothy drink in front of her. 

“Thanks,” she murmured, taking a sip. The cool lager tasted delicious after her long day. 

“Nice accent,” the bloke next to her said.

Looking over, Hermione’s stomach fluttered nervously. He was sinfully handsome. He was dressed in all black clothes, including a knee-length black coat. Even his hair was as dark as the night sky, but it was his bright blue eyes that caught her attention. 

“From Europe?” he asked.

“England,” she answered.

“What’s a pretty lass like you doing over here in the States?”

“Meeting some family up the coast,” Hermione replied.

“Just passing through, then? Name’s Killian.”

Hermione nodded. “Hermione,” she said. “Are you local?”

“Sort of,” Killian replied. “I dock here frequently.”

“You sail?” Hermione asked, eyes widening slightly.

“Aye, lass, I do.” He grinned at her. “If it weren’t pouring so heavily, I’d show you my ship.” 

“Rather bold of you to assume I’d go with you,” Hermione muttered as her meal was placed down in front of her.

Killian laughed. “Oh, you’ve got spirit, lass, I like that.” He gestured to her drink. “Can I buy you another?”

“I’m all set,” Hermione said. “Thank you, though.”

“Very well, then.” Killian returned to his own drink.

Hermione quickly ate her dinner and finished her drink. She paid her bill but found herself lingering at the bar. While she was full, she now found herself hungering for something else.

“I’m staying across the street,” Hermione told him.

He grinned, looking at her. “Bold of you to assume I care.” He threw her words right back at her.

Hermione let out a sigh. “Look, I’m terrible at this.” 

“I’ll say,” Killian said, laughing as he finished his drink. “Let’s go, then.”

“Okay,” she murmured, standing. She wasted no time in leading him across the street through the rain and up to her room.

Hermione's heart was racing. She was anticipating what was to come. It had been some time since she had been with someone, and she was looking forward to it. 

Killian steered her towards the bed, kissing her before he picked her up abruptly into his arms. He then laid her gently on the bed before covering her body with his. He began to kiss her passionately, sending chills down her spine. His tongue worked its way into her mouth, exploring every inch of her. His hands trailed up and down her sides, teasing the skin that was revealed by her shirt riding up. 

Hermione broke the kiss, looking up into Kilian’s eyes. They were filled with lust, and it made her blush. It had been so long since someone looked at her like that. 

Killian grinned. “You’re such a pretty lass.” He pulled back and then carefully pulled her shirt up over her head. 

Hermione felt her blush deepened as his lustful gaze roamed over her body, lingering on her lace-covered breast.

“Correction, you’re beautiful.”

She pulled Killian closer to her, kissing his neck. He moaned into the kiss, pressing his weight down on her. Killian shifted, and she felt his erection pressed up against him. She slid her hand down his body, rubbing his cock through his pants, causing him to groan. “Killian, please,” she murmured, the want building within her. 

Killian buried his face in the crook of her neck, sucking and nibbling gently on the sensitive area. Hermione moaned, feeling herself become more and more aroused. His lips moved down to her breasts, gently teasing her through the fabric of her bra. She moaned with delight once more. He moved lower, kissing her all over her stomach. She gripped the sheets beneath her.

Killian got to her jeans and began to unbutton them. He slid them off her, leaving her underneath him in only her knickers. She grinned with delight. "Killian," she moaned. He hastily undid her bra and slid her underwear off. Hermione began to undo Killian’s pants, not wanting to be the only one naked.

His lips caught her nipple in his mouth, causing Hermione to gasp. He slipped his hand between her legs, teasing her clit. "Killian, yes!" she cried out.

He moved his lips up, kissing her behind her ear. "I haven't even started with you yet." He slipped a finger inside her, teasing her. His thumb brushed over her clit, causing her to tremble in delight. He slowly inserted another finger, causing Hermione to moan. He slipped another finger inside, and began to pump them, slow at first, then quickly gaining speed.

Hermione gasped, and she came. Her orgasm washed over her and she moaned out his name. 

“That it’s princess,” Killian purred, “Show me everything.”

Hermione pulled him up to her, kissing him soundly on the mouth. She spread her legs against him, grinding herself against his cock. Taking the hint, Killian wasted no time in thrusting his cock inside of her. 

“Shit, yes, Killian,” Hermione panted, meeting his thrusts.

Killian held her tightly, keeping her close against him as he thrust his cock in and out of her. The sounds of pleasure falling from her lips spurred him on.

Hermione’s head fell into the crook of Killian's neck as she pressed herself against him, her soft breaths tingling on his skin. Killian groaned as he placed kisses on Hermione’s shoulder, feeling his own orgasm approaching.

"You're so tight, love," Killian remarked, his fingers made their way to Hermione’s clit again, stimulating her release. It didn't take long before she fell apart, a soft cry left her lips as she fell limp against him.

The feeling of Hermione’s walls closing in on his cock triggered his release as well. It only took Killian a few more thrusts before he released himself in Hermione, the warm liquid slowly dripping out of her as he took his now spent cock out of Hermione’s warmth.

“I told you, it’s been awhile for me,” Hermione murmured, panting. “And I’m on the pill, so no worries there.”

“Thank god,” Killian muttered, rolling over onto the bed.

“That was bloody brilliant,” Hermione said, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

“Aye, it was was, lass,” Killian murmured in agreement. 

“Want to stay the night?” Hermione asked, looking at him hopefully. She wasn’t opposed to a repeat later on in the evening. 

Killian grinned. “Well, I do think my ship will be fine without me tonight.”

“Perfect,” Hermione groaned, rolling over to cover his body with hers. “I’m ready for another round.”

Killian’s smirk nearly killed her. “Lass, you might be the death of me.” He kissed her eagerly. “But oh, what a way it would be to go.”

“Shut it, Captain, and kiss me.”

“It would be my pleasure.”


End file.
